The prior an includes many devices which accept a inflow of boxes or other packages for subsequent dispersion onto pallets or platforms under a non-FIFO (first in first out) arrangement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,262 to Henig discusses the need for closing gaps in a queue of packages, while preventing damage due to line pressure build-up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,558 to Hall discusses the use of various zones of load carrying rollers, in which the speed of each zone is continuously adjusted based on the speed of its immediately proceeding zone. The use of drive rollers intermediate idler rollers is also discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,368 to Wentz discloses a continuously moving sorting conveyor which arranges packages at a fixed center to center relationship regardless of package length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,335 to Miller discloses the spacing of packages to make sure that only one package (regardless of its length) is on a weighing conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,009 to Richards discloses a transporting system which automatically varies the timing information required in detecting overload conditions, to recalibrate the system when its operating speeds are changed.
One problem in aligning random size and weight packages in linear contact accumulation is that when a wider package follows a narrower package, after contacting the wider one most of the time tends to rotate around the side of the narrower one. This usually results in disadvantageous distortion contact alignment, or chaos accumulation.
However, the prior art has not adequately provided an accumulator conveyor which discourages twisting of larger, second-in-line packages around smaller, first-in-line packages when both packages are side-justified against a common edge guide.
Furthermore, in the prior art, line pressure between packages on the accumulator conveyor tends to cause disadvantageous damage of the packages, and may discourage or prevent facilitate ready withdrawal of the packages from the accumulator conveyor due to binding of a packages. The prior art has also not adequately addressed this concern.